


"Everyone, please clear a path."

by MissRedRidingHood



Series: Game Grumps Reader Insert AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Also most likely this is gonna become polyship bc lisTEN IM ONLY ONE WOMAN, And hopefully the next one will have more reader bc that's c u t e, Game Grumps AU, HERE IT IS FOLKS, Mentions of Blood and Vomit, Okay so this is the first of hopefully a series of game grumps/eddsworld crossover fics, Other, Reader Insert, Reader is a good bean, Sickness, TWO STRAIGHT DAYS OF WORK BOYS, but it's not too graphic, wrong actually B wrote this w me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedRidingHood/pseuds/MissRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh we in for a NIGHT!" </p>
<p>Game Grumps AU: While playing the best game ever, (read: Tord is going to sob because Sonic '06 is a bad game), Tom decides to tell a fun story and Tord relives a Bad Time. <br/>(Story is from Episode 42 of Sonic '06)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Everyone, please clear a path."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi yes, I'm super fucking sick but luckily B is here with me to write these. We're already starting on the next one. God save our souls. But yeah. First in hopefully many GG/EW reader insert fics/just regular retellings of your favourite episodes. Feel free to leave a suggestion of your fave episode.

‘Time to start suffering with my favorite game.’

Tom picked up the remote, Tord reclined back into the couch, and Sonic waved his stupid fucking finger on the screen. Only bright side to this? It was getting a bit chilly so they decided to do this recording session in fother mucking ONESIES. Tom had a blue owl onesie that looked way too big on him, but hell it was warm, comfy, and did the job, so no complaints from Tom. Then we have Tord. Coming in with a fuckin jigglypuff onesie. Jesus. ANYWAYS, Tom was delighting in telling of how there'd been a sickness during the last pax they'd been at.

“Anyways so the pilot gets on the intercom and he’s like, ‘Uh, excuse me passengers this is your captain speaking, so it turns out you all gotta get the FUCK off this plane.’” Tom says in a deep voice and the two burst out into ridiculous giggles. “Meanwhile I’m on the floor WRITHING.”

“Yeah! So Tord, halfway through the flight, he’s like ‘ooh my stomach's not so good’, after eating a fuckin….Auntie Anne’s...hot digg!” Tord cringed a bit. “Yeah, a hot dog covered in pretzel.” “Yeah that's the important part of this story,” Tom sassed, “A greasy hot dog covered in pretzel.”

They paused for a second as a new character appeared on the screen. “What?” Tom questioned, a heavily confused expression gracing his face. “Oh yeah you're Rouge.” Tord said, as if it were obvious. Which, in all fairness, it was. “What, is she like Knuckles or something?” “Yeah she's just like Knuckles, except she-” “WHAT THE FUCK?” Tom cut him off as Rouge began to shoot little white pellets, which didn't seem quite friendly at all. “She throws eyeballs.” “ **OVULATION!** ” the brit shouts, and immediately seems grossed out by what he'd just said as he began laughing. “Ew.”

“So Tord got _really_ sick, like the worst I’ve ever seen this fucking Commie. He went from jokey jokes, to I need to fucking see the fucking EMT’s.” he chuckled as he went on, “So we call the ambulance to come. And they’re like, ‘You’re gonna be fine, just need to drink lots of water’ and Tord’s constantly being like ‘Oh I need to go to the bathroom’-” Tord cuts him off “Nonono Wait. Here’s what happened. I talked to the EMT’s and they’re just like-” as Tord explained his side of things, Tom kept coughing into the mic while fucking running in circles in the game. “SORRY, sorry bout that, I’m just DYING!” Tord, of course, ignored him and kept going on. “And I went to the EMT’s and they ask how I feel, so I say I feel sick, I felt like I had food poisoning since I’ve food poisoning before.” Tord’s face scrunches up a bit, remembering how horrible it felt after eating that Cola marinated meat Edd made. “Anyways, I was like, ‘Should I go to the hospital?’ and they said, ‘I don’t know about the hospital’.” Tord stretched out the ‘I’ in an unsure voice to mimic the EMT’s, who obviously didn’t know what they were doing.

“So they take my blood pressure,” Tord stumbled a bit when saying blood pressure, so of course Tom just had to mimic his mistake. “Blub preshu?” Tord hit him in the shoulder, but kept going. “Anyways, so they take my blood pressure, they immediately take the thing off and I put my hand on the guy’s shoulder. And I was like, ’I'm gonna go throw up now, and the guy’s like ‘oh good’, and so I went in there, and I just started fucking vomiting, and apparently people were coming out there, and they were like,” Tord put on a nasally, mockingly American-esque voice, “There's a guy throwing up in there.”

“OH yeah yeah!” Tom recalled continuing on the rest of that part for him. “And they were like, ‘Are you here for that guy? Cause he’s fucking throwing up in there.” Tom paused and backtracked. “But he DID NOT say fucking. I made that up.” Tom chuckled out the rest of that sentence before Tord took over the story again.

“So the EMT guy comes in there and he's like, ‘So how are you feeling?’ and I’m just like ‘EEEEeeeehhhhhhhh. So I felt fine for a while, and then suddenly….SUDDENLY….like after like 30 minutes of like feeling fine it was just kinda like…. my body was like, ‘Hey Tord’ and I’m like ‘Huh?’ ‘You’re not feeling fine, dude.’”

“Oh yeah yeah all of a sudden it all went from, like, fun and games, we were all like ‘haha this is frustrating, the flight's cancelled, we gotta go back to a hotel for the night’, it was already kinda that, but like we got back to the hotel and were joking around, we couldn't fly back until the next day so we were chilling in the room. And suddenly Tord starts violently shaking, and Edd asks, 'Hey you okay man?’ And then I take a look at you, you were wearing like 5 thick ass jackets, your eyes were red and watery, and it was 80 degrees. And you respond,” Tom starts shaking and hugging himself for added effect, “It's just so cold.” they both burst out laughing again. “I was like, ‘OOOHH, WE IN FOR A NIGHT!’ and all of us were fucking scared of catching whatever disease Tord’s got.” Ah yes, Tord remembered quite clearly of Matt climbing on top of the hotel room’s ceiling fan to get away from him. Good times.

Tom couldn't stop snickering while he swatted his hand repeatedly on Tord’s chest. “Wait I NEED to tell this part because it's the funniest, most disgustingly saddest thing ever.” Tord suddenly got confused and shared the bewildered look on his face by looking at Tom, who looks like he was gonna burst out laughing. “What, is it ‘clear a path’?”

Tom shook his head, “No no, we had brought back like 5 powerades with a bag of sunchips and pretzels since that was what was basically left in the vending machines.”

“No wait I want to clarify something, I was in bed, covered in blankets with like 5 fucking jackets on, and it was 80 degrees inside.” Tom looked over at the Norwegian in confusion and a wee bit of anger. “I’m gonna pause this for a sec- Are you implying-” Tord quickly waved his hands and head in dismissal, “OF COURSE you were too sick to get it yourself!” Tord snickered before adding back into the conversation once again. “I just didn’t want to sound like a douchebag.” Tord said, just a smidge of worry in his voice, but that was completely thrown out the window when Tom kept going. Tom lifted the controller over his head as he exclaimed, “It's not like you were being a jerk or anything, I would have asked you for fucking 7 powerades!” Tord threw his arm around Tom as they laughed, continuing the playthrough and story.

“Of course you were too sick, you couldn't have gotten out of that bed. So we went to get some powerade, and we wanted (Y/N) to stay with you.” Tom began, mashing buttons on the controller. “So we got you a bunch of powerade or whatever.” “So we go back to the room and you were with (Y/N), and we ask, ‘Tord which do you want?’ and you were delirious as shit ‘I...just don't wanna fuck this up’ You said some delirious ass shit. ‘Which has less salt, I just wanna make sure I’m making the _right_ choice’.” Tom imitated a very monotoned and confused Tord as he continued. “And we’re like, ‘Okay Tord you can have the sunchips cause it had less salt in it’ whatever that means.” Tom couldn’t stop giggling as he told the story.

Tom began to laugh, and Tord groaned inwardly, knowing which part was next.

“So you suddenly go, ‘Everyone, please clear a path.’ And we’re all like ‘OH SHIT’ and we all move,” Tord cuts him off. “You all moved back awkwardly like….’Is this what he means?’” Tom lets out a laugh, and continues on. “And you get out of bed, and run to the toilet. And we all hear like this-” Tom slaps his hands together, “CLNKSH-AAAAHW.” The brunette broke down into joyful laughter. “Y-you had fallen down and hit your face on the toil-” “Nononono that's not what happened. That's not what happened.” Tord sighed, and took a deep breath as Tom tried to regain his composure. “You were bleeding everywhere.” “What had happened was that I went to the bathroom and the seat was down. So….So I went down to-y’know, in the vomit position.” Tom lost all the composure he’d regained, as he began to cough as he let out breathless laughs. “And….and I put the seat up, and I started vomiting,” Tord chuckled a little, cringing upon remembering how bad this had hurt. “But the seat fell, and it fell back down _onto my face_ , as I was pushing my face forward to vomit.” Tord lets out a small laugh. “So as I was vomiting it went BOOM.” Tord made a slamming gesture with his hand, even though the audience couldn't see him. Tord figured it was pretty fitting to be hearing a tale of vomit and pain during Sonic ‘06. “Right into my fucking nose. And it just sliced my cleft open.” Tord grimaced as Tom’s expression turned to one of pure nausea. “Blood went everywhere.”

Tom chimed back in. “Yeah blood was like everywhere! And so we went back out to get you a first aid kit, and apparently you weren't the only one bleeding in the hotel that night, because they had called an ambulance for someone else, and they thought that when I asked them they were like, ‘We already called an ambulance what are you talking about?’” Tord looked at Tom in confusion. “What? I didn't know about that part. Oh my god.” he shook his head. “Yeah well I mean it sucked too because like, blood ran right above my lip so it was like dripping down, so whenever I vomited, blood went just-j-fucking everywhere.” He let his head drop back onto the couch as he ran a hand over his face. “It was like on the floor and the walls and like, all over the toilet,” Tord began to laugh as Tom just listened in gorey interest, “and so when I was done throwing up I was like,” Tord put on a tired sickly voice, “‘okay….’ like fuckin’ Cinderella, cleaning up the blood.” “Yeah you wer-is that a car!?” Tom exclaimed as Shadow jumped around the machinery on screen. Tord however didn't quite notice, seeming especially wrapped up in this part of the story. “Because if-oh nice.”

Nevermind, he took notice and raised his eyebrows, grinning. “Yeah, it's an Armed Buggy!” “What the fuck!?” the two watched as Tom tried to maneuver Shadow in the newly found vehicle.

However, Tord quickly snapped back to the story at hand. “Because if (Y/N) came in, and saw fucking blood everywhere,” Tom gave Tord a little knowing smirk, eyeing the little signs of genuine worry. “they'd be like ‘OH MY GOD!’” Tord attempted to replicate his fiancé's voice, smiling at the thought of them. “So I was like, ‘Oh I just don't want them to freak out….’” Tord trailed off, watching Tom continue to try to make the damn car onscreen work.

“How do you even go in this thing?! Yeah so anyways I was still sick at the time, so that was one of the worst days of my fucking life.” Tom said, punching Tord’s arm gently, no real force put into it. “Yeah and I had to stay an extra couple days until I got better.” “Anyways so next time on Game Grumps, we’re gonna play the game for real- or are we, I don’t even know with this fuckin’ bullshit.” The car began careening off the cliff. “WATCH OUT WATCH OU-”

**Author's Note:**

> Dude, the bit where Arin cleans up bc he doesn't want Suzy to be worried cured my depression and saved my crops.


End file.
